Baron Von Steamer
Baron Von Steamer is a minor antagonist in Big Hero 6: The Series. He is a steampunk supervillain and the archenemy of Fred's father; the former superhero Boss Awesome. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. History In "Fred's Bro-Tillion", Baron Von Steamer crashes the titular party and announces his presence to the entire room. However, he is annoyed to find that nobody knows or remembers who he is. Steamer then states his intentions to kidnap Fred Fredrickson the Fourth, and Fred asks if this means he won't have to dance in response. He begins fighting with Hiro, GoGo and Wasabi in order to get to Fred, and, during the conflict, Baymax advises him that steam can cause 3rd-degree burns, to which he replies "that is the ambition of the weapon" before blowing Baymax away. Steamer approaches Fred and Wasabi, but, figuring the latter has more resemblance to Boss Awesome, he accidentally kidnaps Wasabi instead and orders the others to tell Boss Awesome he must surrender if he ever wants to see his "precious baby-child" again before escaping. Fred and his friends then enter Mr. Fredrickson's secret hideout, where he contacts them and learns of his archenemy's return. Mr. Fredrickson states that Steamer had a number of favorite hideouts he could've taken Wasabi to, although Fred notes that all but the old iron works and abandoned subway station have been turned into different Noodle Burgers and one Yaki Taco respectively. Meanwhile, Steamer monologues to Wasabi about how he will take revenge on his enemy by taking away the one thing he treasures most. Wasabi denies being related to Mr. Fredrickson, but Steamer doesn't believe him, and states that he should save his breath, because, if Boss Awesome doesn't show, "it will be his last." Hiro and Baymax head into Baron Von Steamer's hideout at the abandoned subway station, and after stopping some of his booby-traps, they realize that he is not there. In his hideout, Steamer continues to rant about Boss Awesome while Wasabi tries to use his cellphone to call for help, although this fails. Steamer declares that it is midnight and that Boss Awesome is not still there, and prepares to kill Wasabi by dunking him in molten metal. However, GoGo, Honey Lemon and the real Fred save Wasabi, and Steamer escapes. He then boards a mechanical, steam-powered spider (terrifying the arachnophobic Fred) and begins to fight with the heroes, gluing GoGo and Honey Lemon to the ground with one of the former's own chem-balls and pinning Baymax with one of the spider's legs. Deciding to confront his fears, Fred reveals himself as Boss Awesome's real son and engages Steamer, using the dancing techniques he learned from Baymax to avoid his attacks while melting his legs with his fire breath. Steamer is gradually overwhelmed and his mech is destroyed, and he swears to get revenge on Fred before escaping. Afterwards, Steamer's technology is used to make Hiro's Aunt Cass a new coffee maker. In "Steamer's Revenge", while he is working in his lab, Obake is briefly disrupted by a tremor, which he realizes is the result of Steamer's drill tunneling through the ocean floor, though he is unconcerned by this, even remarking that Steamer has a "stupid name". Later, Steamer sends a message in the form of a reel of film to Fred's house, challenging Boss Awesome to show up for a battle or else he will destroy San Fransokyo. Big Hero 6 watches the film reel, with Obake and Noodle Burger Boy secretly spying on them. Noodle Burger Boy tells his boss that Steamer's intervention could really interfere with his plans, but Obake remains unworried, stating that Big Hero 6 lives for stopping villains. Meanwhile, Big Hero 6 makes contact with Boss Awesome, who is saving sloths in the rain forest, and learn that he had always been captured during his fights with Steamer, only to escape after he explained his evil plans. Deciding to play on this, Hiro suggests to have Fred dress up as Boss Awesome and get captured so that they can learn what Steamer has planned. Fred shows up to meet Steamer's challenge, where he pretends to have been defeated and prepares to be captured. However, Steamer senses that something is off with his archenemy, only to mistakenly conclude that he has been working out before capturing him. He takes Fred back to his hideout where he prepares to destroy the city, not elaborating on how. Fred is confused by this, and Steamer tells him that he's realized that he never wins because he always explains his plans. Fred attempts to goad Steamer into succumbing to his urge to revel in his brilliance, but Steamer takes the precaution of gagging himself to prevent his plan from being stopped. With their plan having failed, Big Hero 6 frantically tries to figure out how Steamer will attack the city, until their signal is hacked by Obake, who tells Hiro to "think bigger". With this in mind, Hiro realizes that the Boss Awesome statue recently donated to the city is actually a weapon, with his assumption being confirmed when Steamer transforms the statue into a giant replica of himself designed to suck in seawater from the bay for a giant steam cannon. Steamer remarks on how he hopes Boss Awesome has brought his dirty laundry as it's about to be "steam cleaned", although Fred finds his comment more confusing than anything. Steamer then grows suspicious, as Boss Awesome never questions his evil banter, causing Fred to retort that he brought his clothes line to "hang him out to dry". As Steamer prepares to blast the city with steam, Hiro and Baymax use their underwater gear and the latter's overdrive mode to destroy Steamer's water containment unit, foiling his plan. Steamer, however, is unconcerned, telling Fred that he also figured he never wins because he never has a Plan B. He then transforms the remains of the statue into a submarine, launching several torpedoes at the city with it. Fortunately, using Wasabi's car's new underwater mode, the former, GoGo and Honey Lemon redirect the torpedoes to Steamer's sub, enraging him. Fred also takes the opportunity to escape, jokingly asking Steamer if he has a Plan C. The torpedoes destroy the sub, yet Steamer survives and swims to the harbor, where he is confronted by Big Hero 6. As he swears vengeance upon them, Fred pounces on him and uses a variation on one of his father's moves to tickle him into submission. Steamer is last seen being apprehended in a police car, where he realizes that Fred was masquerading as Boss Awesome the whole time. He swears to get revenge, but GoGo slams the door on him, annoyed by his revenge speeches. In "Countdown to Catastrophe", while explaining his plan to capture Globby and use him to get to Obake, Fred uses an action figure resembling a younger Steamer to represent the latter. Later, after finding a wax cylinder bearing a recording made by Lenore Shimamoto while researching for her final project, Honey Lemon and a reluctant Wasabi decide to break into Steamer's lair and take his gramophone so they can play the recording. Unfortunately, they end up triggering Steamer's security system, yet end up overcoming it. Once they retrieve the gramophone, Honey Lemon and Wasabi end up playing a recording made by Steamer regarding one of his plans to beat Boss Awesome (that being to bait him into a cage with cookies), but shut it off as he begins to weep at his failure. The next day, at the SFIT open house, Honey Lemon plays the recording on the gramophone, which reveals to everyone that Shimamoto was responsible for the great catastrophe in 1906. Gallery Images BH6-Intro.jpg|Baron Von Steamer as he appears in the intro. Steamer_Tube.png Videos Big Hero 6 The Series - The Typical Old Villan Speach! (Clip) Big Hero 6 The Series - Sneak Peek Comic-Con 2017 Disney XD Trivia *Steamer's exact age is unknown, although Mr. Fredrickson mentions that "he was old back in the day." **He also mentions to Wasabi how he and Boss Awesome had clashed for half a century, confirming that he is at least over fifty. *It is currently unclear if Steamer is an actual cyborg, or if all his mechanical modifications are just part of his costume. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Extravagant Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Rogues Category:Evil Creator Category:Arena Masters Category:Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Dimwits Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Wrathful Category:Elderly Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Power Hungry Category:Incompetent Category:Comedy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Imprisoned Category:Big Hero 6 Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Envious